1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air bag device for a passenger which is provided on an instrument panel of a vehicle and which inflates the .air cushion so as to protect the passenger on the passenger seat at the time of a collision.
2. Description of the Related Art
An air bag device for a passenger is composed of a folded air cushion accommodated in a container, an inflator and a module cover provided in such a manner as to cover the air cushion. At the time of a collision of a vehicle, the inflator is operated so as to inflate the air cushion, which presses and tears the module cover to open and, as a result, the air cushion is largely deployed in the cabin.
FIGS. 5 to 7 show a conventional air bag device having a lid mounting bracket attached to the container so as to mount a lid. FIG. 5 is a schematic perspective view of the entire structure of an air bag device with the air cushion kept folded, FIG. 6 is a perspective view of the container, and FIG. 7 is a sectional view of the container shown in FIG. 6 taken along the line VII--VII.
In an air bag device 10, a lid 14 is attached to the open front surface of a box-shaped container 12, and an inflator 16 is secured to the container 12. A folded air cushion 18 is inserted into the container 12 and secured thereto by bolts 19.
A multiplicity of inlet holes 20 are formed in the top surface 12a and the bottom surface 12b of the container 12. When the inflator 16 is operated so as to spout gas into the container 12 and inflate the air cushion 18, fresh air passes through the inlet holes 20 and flows into the container 12, thereby accelerating the inflation of the air cushion 18.
The lid 14 is provided with a backup plate 22 made of an aluminum alloy or the like, and a soft cover 24 attached to the front surface of the backup plate 22. The upper edge portion of the backup plate 22 extends above the container 12 and serves as a lid mounting portion 26.
A lid mounting bracket 28 is secured to the top surface 12a of the container 12 by spot welding or the like. The lid mounting bracket 28 extends along the top surface 12a of the container 12, and the lid mounting portion 26 is anchored to the lid mounting bracket 28 by bolts 34 and nuts.
The top surface 12a of the container 12 is formed in the shape of a plate separately from the other portions of the container 12. As shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, lugs 30 are provided toward the top surface 12a from the top portions of the side surfaces 12S of the container 12, and the top surface 12a is secured to the underside of the lugs 30 by spot welding.
The inflator 16 is secured to the container 12 by an inflator cover 38. The inflator cover 38 is fixed to the container 12 by bolts 40.
It is provided in federal regulation that an instrument panel should be dented so as to absorb the impact when the passenger plunges into the instrument panel. (regulations with regard to the impact absorption of an instrument panel). The air bag device for a passenger must also conform to the regulations. Accordingly, the container of an air bag device for a passenger deforms so as to absorb the impact energy when it receives a large impact.